


Drive Me Crazy

by AFangirlFantasy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Party, Businessman Louis, Cheating, Cocky Harry, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry works at a Toy Store, Infidelity, Kid Fic, Louis-centric, M/M, No Smut, Older Louis, Past Relationship(s), Sarcastic Louis, Single Dad Louis, Single Parent Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Harry, Younger Harry, brief mention of cheating from last relationship, briefly mentioned, daughter - Freeform, six year old daughter, so not with larry, the other guys are hardly in here soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy
Summary: Louis’ a single Dad heading out to buy a birthday present for his little princess. Harry’s a uni student working part-time at the toy store.Or an AU where Louis just wants a toy for his daughter, and Harry just wants to take Louis on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY! So this is clearly not the ABO story I told some of you I was writing! Haha, sorry! That story is taking me longer than I thought it would, and I always start panicking when I don't have a new story to upload at least once a month. Anyways, so I wrote this fic idea that I've had lying about, and thought...why not? I also wrote a vampire fic last month, but I am not subjecting you all to that just yet. Haha, I don't know if I'll ever post it. BUT...the ABO story will get finished and posted! I'm hoping a month from now the latest, it'll be done! Fingers crossed!
> 
> As always, I hope you all like this story! And I love you all so much, it kind of hurts? 
> 
> Thank you!!!!! :) :) :)

 

 

An alarm blares from his bedside table, awakening an instant headache within his head. Yep, Mondays are the worst; Louis Tomlinson can attest to that. Stretching his limbs as he yawns aloud, it takes a few more seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light. It’s June, meaning the sun is out more often than not these days, causing Louis to wake up to the brightness invading his room, more than he’d like. He keeps saying he’s going to buy dark curtains to block out the sun, along with a whole slew of other things on a list of shit he’ll probably never get done. Oh well.

Climbing out of bed, Louis’ feet press against the cold hardwood floors, eliciting a shiver to spark against his skin. It happens every morning the same, he wakes up, takes a shower, drinks a cuppa, and then wakes up Emmy- his only reason for being. It’s a long routine, but Mondays are always the worst.

After taking his much needed shower, and a few sips of his tea, Louis finally readies himself to wake up his daughter. It’s not that she’s difficult to handle, but she’s a five year old, and mornings for her are equivalent to presents. She loves them. Loves waking up and getting ready for school. Loves picking out her outfits for the day, and trying to match whatever Louis wears too. Loves eating pop-tarts and packing her lunch for later. Oh yes, she loves them, and Louis never has the energy to keep up.

It’s a mess most days.

“Em?” Louis calls quietly into the silence of his daughter’s yellow room. Stepping gently over to her, he rubs against her back, and fingers through her honey blonde hair, until she wakes.

“Morning sweetheart.”

“Daddy,” she questions, even before she has fully opened her eyes.

“Yes baby?”

“Is it my birthday yet?”

Louis chuckles, because his daughter has been struggling to wait for her upcoming sixth birthday party this Saturday. “Not yet, love.”

Huffing as dramatically as a five year old can, Emmy then sits up in her bed with a pout. Bending lower to get eye-level, Louis wonders aloud, “What’s wrong?”

“I just can’t wait for my party. And to have all my friends over. And to have my unicorn cupcakes!”

Louis groans at the mention of the dreaded unicorn cupcakes. His daughter only asked for those last week, and Louis had to hustle around to different bakeries, trying to find ones that would make an exact replica of the version his daughter saw online. It’s his fault really, he was showing Emmy a funny picture on Facebook, when underneath it, there was a video about how to make the desired dessert. His daughter hasn’t stopped obsessing about them since.

“Em, it’s going to come before you know it! Here look at the calendar there,” Louis points to a princess calendar she has on the wall. “Today is Monday, let’s count together how many days are left till Saturday.”

As Louis points to a new day, he and his daughter count together, “One, two, three, four, five!”

“Five days, Daddy!”

“Yes, there’s five more days left! See? That’s not so bad.”

“Okay.”

“Why don’t we get you dressed? Do you want to wear your blue dress today?”

A gleam sparkles in her turquoise eyes, “Yes, with my sneakers!" 

“Okay sweetheart,” Louis laughs. “You can wear your sneakers too.”

♡       ♡      ♡      ♡

Dropping his daughter off to school every morning is still a hardship for Louis. Emmy is always thrilled to go to school, until the last second when she has to let go of Louis’ hand, and walk into the classroom alone. That’s when she looks up at him with her big eyes, and pouts the world’s best pout, breaking Louis’ heart a million times over.

Having to say ‘no’ to his daughter is soul-crushing.

It’s not that Emmy changes her mind, and doesn’t want to go to school anymore. It’s that she wants Louis to go to school with her. She doesn’t want Louis to ever leave, and it’s heartwarming that his daughter still wants him around all the time, but obviously he can’t go. And so it puts him in a predicament he hates being in, every time she does it.

One day she’ll grow out of this phase, and not even want Louis to walk her into the school anymore, but Louis doesn’t want to think about that. His daughter is always going to be his little girl, no matter what. And the day she won’t want him around anymore, will be the day Louis’ whole world will be crushed.

Okay, he’s being dramatic, but still. It’ll be very sad.

“Hey, Tommo?”

Stifled from his thoughts, Louis looks up from his desktop computer, to George popping his head into the office. “Yeah?”

“A bunch of the lads are going out tonight to watch the game at the pub. You in?”

“Can’t tonight, mate. Thanks though.”

“No problem, have fun with Em!”

George waves off, leaving Louis to himself. Glancing around his mundane office space, Louis admits he does like his job, as the president of a local bank, well…president of the branch he’s managing. It’s not as prestigious as it sounds, but it makes him enough to be stable on his own. Not to mention, the people he’s worked with for the past couple of years are some of the nicest people he’s met, but it’s not what he thought it would be like.

Truthfully, Louis imagined his life at twenty-eight with him still married to Chris. They’d probably have adopted their second child by now, maybe even third. Louis would be in the same work position, but he’d be closer with his co-workers. Going out with them to the pub, stringing Chris along to join in, and calling them all his proper friends. Louis thought he’d feel more satisfied with his life, more whole. Like that type of pleasant contentedness at having achieved all that is set out for himself. Louis also thought he’d still be in love.

Wow, was he wrong.

While he’s had his days to mope and dwell over the past, he doesn’t bear a grudge any longer to the things that have happened. In the end, he got Emmy out of it, and she’s the best part of his life, without a doubt. He’d never give her up.

But sometimes, sometimes he can’t keep from thinking about all the ‘what ifs,’ and ‘could have beens.’ Especially when Louis thought for sure he had it. That it was already within his reach. Until a tornado came along and pulled it all away. Ripping from Louis the life he was so sure he was meant to lead. But Chris had to be Chris, and well…

At least he got Emmy.

Speaking of which, Louis’ lunch break is in an hour, and he still needs to get the little princess a birthday present for the party. Deciding it’s best not to wait, Louis plans to go to the nearby toy store, and check out what they have. He doesn’t have any clue what he wants to get her, but he assumes that they should have something she’ll like.

*    *

Heading along the sidewalk, Louis enjoys the surprisingly warm day, as he strolls to the store. When he arrives, he pushes on the front door, causing a little bell to chime above his head as it swings open. The inside is picturesque, filled with decorations of childhood fantasies come to life. Pink fairies painted along the green walls, colorful yarns dangling from overhead. It’s nostalgic, bringing to the forefront of Louis’ mind all the silly wishes of his youth. In the upper corner of the store there’s a treehouse coming out of the wall, and Louis grins.

Yes, this place will definitely have something for Emmy.

“Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with this afternoon?”

The voice that calls to him is rather deep, and when Louis turns to the source of the question, he expects to find an older man in his view. Shockingly, the person he comes to is a young guy with electric green eyes, and bubblegum pink lips. Louis doesn’t want to confess it, but there’s no denying that the relatively younger boy is beautiful, with his long legs and torso, causing a distraction Louis knows he doesn’t need. But the chocolatey curls that flow on top of the boy’s head, don’t give him much choice, Louis’ already hooked.

“Er, uhm. Yeah?”

There’s an all-knowing smirk on the boy’s face, as if he’s aware of the effect he’s having on Louis, which almost makes Louis want to run out of the store. He can’t handle pretty men to begin with, but those that know exactly how to use their allure and charm? They’re the ones that’ll be his demise.

“Great,” the beautiful boy cheers. “Do you have a special occasion you’re buying for, or are you perhaps just browsing?”

Louis wills himself to stop staring at his lips and focus, “I’m buying a gift for my daughter. Or at least, I’m hoping to? I don’t really know what to get her.”

“Well- sorry didn’t catch your name?”

“Louis.”

“Louis,” the boy pronounces like a melody. “Well Louis, my name’s Harry, and I’ll be happy to help you find the perfect gift for your little girl.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Oh trust me, the pleasure’s all mine.”

It’s a cheesy line, but it’s also really attractive the way Harry’s slow drawl keeps Louis listening for more. Like a song he never wants to end.

“So Louis, what are some things that your daughter loves?”

“She loves unicorns. Well, unicorn cupcakes. But I’m already getting her those for her birthday party this Saturday. She also likes butterflies, collects them even. Not the dead ones,” Louis rushes to add, “But like paintings or ceramic made ones? Even stuffed animals.”

Harry’s expression shows he’s happy to hear that, “I love butterflies too. Like what they symbolize, you know?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, even have one tattooed on my stomach.”

Louis does _not_ think about what a tattoo on Harry’s stomach might look like. Nope…no way. Swallowing, Louis’ eyes threaten to drift down to Harry’s torso, but he keeps them held firmly on Harry’s face instead. “Wow, that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” Harry smirks, “Must be fate.”

The flush of red that sprawls across Louis’ cheeks at the comment, is too bright to hide. “Yeah,” Louis sputters, “Something like that.” Changing the topic, Louis goes on to question, “Uhm, do you have an idea in mind, for my daughter?”

“Oh yes, right this way.”

Harry begins walking down a few aisles of toys, until he stops at a section of hand-painted furniture. Carefully reaching behind a bowl, Harry pulls out a beautifully crafted jewelry box, with a large purple painted butterfly adorning the side of it.

“Wow Harry, that’s beautiful. Em would love that.”

“It’s one of my favorites pieces in this entire store.”

Louis glances up as he says earnestly, “It’s perfect.”

Harry shrugs nonchalantly, “Not as perfect as you, but close.”

If Harry’s goal is to cause Louis to flush red for the remainder of the day, then he’s doing a pretty good job of it. Louis can’t even pretend he’s not effected, it’s too obvious. “Oh, uh thanks, but I’m not.”

Leaning against a nearby toy shelf, Harry peers determinedly at Louis. “Well beauty is subjective and all that,” he jokes, before adding a bite to his bottom lip that has Louis losing his breath.

“Yeah,” Louis tries to calm down, “Suppose that’s true.”

Raising an eyebrow, Harry adds, “Bet your spouse can’t keep their hands off you.”

This statement causes Louis to genuinely laugh. “Actually, was the other way around. Couldn’t keep his hands off the other guy…er, when we were married.”

The smile on Harry’s lips drops instantly at the confession. “He cheated on you?”

“Uhm, yeah. We had been married for two years when we got Emmy, but apparently being a parent wasn’t the life he wanted. Left me at twenty-three to care for her myself.”

“What a fucking asshole. Who could possibly leave behind their newborn daughter, and husband?”

“Apparently he could. I thought at first it was because I was too young? He was a few years older than me, and I thought maybe I wasn’t mature enough for him. But after a while I’ve realized that it’s not me, it’s him. He just couldn’t give up being able to go out because of a baby back at home. Or a husband back at home. He didn’t want the domestic life anymore, and that wasn’t my fault, it was his.”

“Well he’s an idiot. Anybody else in their right mind would do anything to have a life like that with you, I promise.”

“Harry, it’s been nearly six years. I don’t see anyone lining up.”

At that comment, Harry pushes off the wall and stands incredibly close in front of Louis, startling the older man when he gets into position and waits. Louis scrunches his eyebrows up at the action, “What are you doing?”

With his chartreuse orbs searing into Louis’ mind like poison, tainting his view with emerald waves, Harry replies coolly, “Getting in line, of course.”

It sort of takes Louis’ breath away. And stalls his heart. And combusts his mind.

Trying to find any reason to not fall for the pretty boy with pretty words, Louis sputters out, “But you’re so young.”

“And?”

“There’s no way a nineteen-year-old like yourself, would want to take on my baggage.”

“Twenty,” Harry replies unfazed. “And yes, I would.”

“I have a daughter who’s about to be six.”

“Louis…I didn’t choose to work in a toy store just for the money. I love children. I even have a four year old goddaughter myself, who I would take for my own, if her parents didn’t know where to find me.”

“I…”

Harry leans closer, “Stop overthinking it. I’m going to ring your present out and write my number on the receipt. When you’re ready for someone serious about wanting to date you, give me a call.”

Stunned, a pause wiggles it’s way in the conversation until Louis can reclaim his functions.

“What will you do if I never call you?”

The cockiest of smirks lifts on Harry’s mouth, “I’m not too worried about it.”

After the comment, there’s a strange silence that takes a hold of the room, as they both walk over to the cash register. Harry charges up the jewelry box, and as promised, writes his phone number on the receipt. When Louis takes the paper from Harry’s grasp, the younger boy winks with that all-knowing attitude he had when Louis first walked in.

Yeah, Louis should have run when he had the chance.

♡       ♡      ♡      ♡

The thing is, is that Louis wasn’t going to cave. He really really wasn’t. He was ready to leave the toy store and the beautiful green-eyed boy within it, back in his memories forever. Except Louis forgot one small, tiny detail. In his haze of Harry giving him the receipt with his number on it, Louis forgot to grab Emmy’s toy. Yes, the whole reason he went to the store in the first place, he left behind.

Idiot.

So today, the day after Louis was so sure he could return back to his life like normal, Louis has to return to the toy shop. As he had yesterday, Louis heads out during his lunch break, hoping to make this trip a rather short affair.

 _Just go in, and go out. Don’t stop to talk, he’ll lure you in,_ Louis tells himself.

Well, it’s now or nothing, Louis decides as he opens the door. Charging forward, there’s a few customers meandering about inside, but it’s relatively empty upon first glance. As he walks further in, the chime of the bell signifies his entrance, and a familiar voice calls out to him.

“Come back so soon?”

Louis sighs, “Sorry to disappoint Harold, but I forgot the toy.”

When Louis turns to Harry who’s standing a few paces away, the boy’s smile is blinding. “Sure, sure. The toy. Am I supposed to believe that you didn’t leave it here on purpose, just to have an excuse to see me again?”

“I didn’t, swear. Genuinely forgot when you were harassing me with your number.”

“Whatever you say,” Harry grins. After a pause, he moves to walk around the counter, where he bends down to grab something. Straightening up after a second, Harry brings the toy up on the countertop. “This time it’ll cost you,” he teases, and bites his ridiculously soft looking lips.

Louis rolls his eyes at the comment, refusing to give in. “I already paid yesterday.”

“Not what I’m talking about, and you know it.”

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

They’re staring at one another, and though Louis’ face doesn’t give off what he’s feeling, inside he’s a pile of mush. He’d forgotten just how green Harry’s eyes were, and how it felt to have them focus on him as if he was the only thing worth looking at in this room. “What is it that you want?”

A victorious smirk unleashes itself on Harry’s face, “I want a date. Tonight.”

Scoffing at the demand, Louis bites back, “What if I don’t want to go with you?”

Harry however, is unperturbed. “I know you will.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself.”

“I just know what I want,” the younger boy begins to say as he leans in close to Louis over the counter space between them. “And unless my intuition is wrong, I know what you want too.”

“You’re right, I want my daughter’s toy.”

“Come on Louis,” Harry seriously says. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

 _My heart could be broken again,_ Louis thinks. “A lot. Now please…the toy?”

“Vincenzo’s at eight. I’ll be waiting outside,” Harry informs as he hands the toy back to Louis with confidence.

The older man doesn’t say anything back, but as Louis pushes the door open to leave, Harry yells out to him, “See you then!”

Louis is screwed, and not in the way he likes.

*    *

“Mum, I cannot go on a date with this kid.”

“Louis William Tomlinson,” his mum practically yells through the phone. “Are you listening to yourself? First off, Chris was six years older than you, so I’m not seeing the issue about the age difference? You even started dating him when you were twenty, as well. Second off, it sounds like this boy has really put a lot of effort in to get you on a date. You can’t take that for granted, I don’t know a lot of people who would go so far out of their way to do that.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts,” her voice snaps. “What are you afraid of, love?”

“Mum…he could, he could break my heart too. And I don’t know if I can go through that again.”

“Oh boo bear. Look, I love you, and I understand being nervous of that, but sometimes you don’t know until you try. This guy could not work out, or it could be the best decision you’ve ever made. You don’t know. So just give him a chance, yeah? Just see what happens. There’s nothing bad about going on one date.”

“What about Emmy?”

At this, his mum literally snorts, “What _about_ Emmy? She’s a strong girl, Louis. She can take care of herself.”

“Ugh, I hate when you’re right.”

“No you don’t.”

Louis shakes his head with a chuckle, “You’re right, I don’t.”

♡       ♡      ♡      ♡

Eight o’clock sharp, Louis arrives to Vincenzo’s Eatery, dressed up as best as he could manage. Emmy tried to help him with his hair, but the swirling fringe wasn’t exactly what he was going for. It’ll have to do, though he doesn’t think it looks too bad. Sort of resembling the swirl on top of a cinnamon bun.

Walking inside the Italian restaurant, Louis spots Harry instantly off to the side, his head down as he looks at something on his phone. The older of the two inhales a sharp breath, dragging his eyes over the black skin tight jeans and flowy red shirt that the younger has chosen to wear. Harry’s mind-blowingly handsome, and Louis’ still not sure how Harry could want him, but he sucks up his imploding nerves and walks forward. “Hey.”

Picking his head of curls up, Harry breaks out into a wide grin at the sight of Louis. “Hey yourself.”

“You actually seem surprised I made it. What happened to being so sure earlier?”

“I was... am. Just,” Harry stalls to take in Louis from head to toe, “You look so good tonight, Louis. It’s taken me by surprise. You’re always just, really stunning.”

Louis flushes, “Harry…”

“No, no. We’re on a date, meaning I’m allowed to compliment you as much as I like. So be prepared, because I have a lot already waiting to be used.”

“Ugh, you’re that type of guy, huh?” Louis teases, “You’re gonna drive me crazy with your sappiness.”

“Oh totally,” Harry nods. “I’m gonna kill you with kindness.”

Louis actually laughs, and Harry seems to brighten a little more at his minor achievement.

“Styles Reservation for two?”

Interrupted by a waitress calling out a name, Harry gestures that it’s them, and follows the girl to a booth. “Enjoy,” she says as she hands them each a menu.

Once she’s departed, Harry leans forward, “I want you to get whatever you want. Please don’t worry about the cost, I’ve got it covered.”

“But I’m older and have a better paying job.”

Harry actually smiles, not bothered by the fact. “Doesn’t matter, I asked you out on the date.”

“But-”

“Louis? Remember what I said about the compliments? Well this is the same thing. I plan on spoiling you a lot, so it’s not worth fighting it. I’m gonna treat you the way you deserve, at least, if you’ll let me.”

Each promise fills Louis’ heart, but he doesn’t trust it. “You hardly know me. You’re going to find out that I’m not all that great.”

“Wrong. After two days I can already tell,” Harry pauses to lift his glass up with the silliest of grins on his face, “You’re like a fine wine. Just keeps getting better.”

Louis face palms, “Wow, you get that out of your pick-up lines handbook?”

Twisting an imaginary lock between his lips, Harry whispers, “I’ll never tell.”

“Probably for the best. Don’t want anyone else to get exposed to such ridiculousness.”

“Of course not. Only you.”

“Yes, only me.”

It’s meant to be sarcastic, but Louis’ shield is cracking. He can no longer keep back the hint of fondness that attaches itself to his words, as he replies ‘only me.’ Causing the way it comes out to sound rather hopeful, resulting in a smile on Harry’s face like he’s actually won a prize.

And well, maybe he has? Louis’ swooning heart certainly thinks so.

*    *

The date is spectacular, and not because it was perfect. No, in fact, it was a bit of a mess. The waitress brought them the wrong food, Louis cursed more than was really appropriate, and after one glass of wine, Harry was touchy as can be. But it was the best date Louis’ been on by far, and he wouldn’t change it for anything.

After the first ten minutes of sitting down, the two traveled through a number of conversations, going through Louis’ job, Emmy, and what Harry plans to do once he returns back to uni in the fall. As their words flowed effortlessly between one another, their true forms broke through their guards. Louis’ sarcasm subdued as his more caring side stepped forward, and Harry’s cockiness broke as his rather dorky and clumsy nature made itself known. It actually calmed Louis to see Harry in his natural element. The cockiness was attractive to some extent, but the clumsy dork who sat in front of him, telling more puns than should’ve been legal?

He was downright loveable and endearing. And Louis kind of wants to cuddle him up for the rest of his life.

Two hours pass by the time the check is paid, and they leave the restaurant with laughter dancing in the air. Harry waves goodbye to their waitress, as he uses his other hand to clutch onto Louis, as they walk out on the sidewalk. Louis pretends like it’s not a big deal, but he’s practically purring at the gesture.

“Did you walk here or drive,” Harry asks once they’re outside.

“I walked.”

“Me too. Mind if I walk with you to your place? Want to make sure you get home safe.”

“Okay,” Louis answers, no longer fighting the chemistry between them anymore.

The walk takes ten minutes, but Louis wishes it was longer. It’s a wonderfully warm night, and Harry’s hand grasping his, feels too good to let go of. But alas, they arrive at his building. “Uh, this is me,” he points sadly.

“Okay well, I had a really lovely time tonight, Louis. I’m hoping that maybe I’ll see you again, but the ball’s in your court. You have my number, I hope you do something with it.”

Louis jokes, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see?”

“Guess so.”

They’re both grinning from ear to ear, and Louis’ nerves are basically strangling him, but he doesn’t want to stop. Suddenly there’s a rope, pulling them together, and as their heads lean in, it seems like Harry will be the first to drop his lips to Louis’. But all at once, he steps away from the older boy.

“Right. I’ll uh, see you around? Have a good night.”

“Uh, right. You too, Harry.”

 _No. No. No!_ Louis doesn’t want Harry to leave yet, but the younger boy is quickly walking away. Making an irrational decision, Louis bites his lip and runs back after Harry. He is so out of his element, but he wants to show Harry that this night meant something to him. A lot to him. Hurrying after Harry’s long strides, Louis finally catches up to him and tugs on his shoulder to turn him around. Before Harry can question Louis’ actions, Louis surges forward, crashing his weight into Harry’s body.

And his lips.

And wow, it’s…surreal. At first Harry is clearly startled, but it doesn’t take him long to figure out what’s happening, when he places his hands on Louis’ waist. Louis too, reaches a timid hand above, tugging on the ends of the boy’s curls.

“Woah,” Harry rushes out on an exhale. With Louis’ fingers still wrapped in Harry’s hair, Louis lifts his blue eyes up through his fringe, staring at Harry with amazement, as well. “Woah,” he repeats between their slightly parted lips.

Asking with genuine curiosity, Harry cocks his head, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“For getting me to come out, and for treating me better than Chris ever did. I know it’s only one date, but it really meant a lot to me.”

“Hey, hey,” Harry coos as he slips his hand from Louis’ waist and onto his face, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ cheek. “You don’t have to thank me for treating you the way you should have always been treated. You’re amazing Louis, and you deserve the best.”

“If you keep saying things like that to me love, you’re going to ruin me for anyone else.”

Harry laughs, “That’s what I’m hoping for.”

And yeah, Louis definitely is, too.

♡       ♡      ♡      ♡

When Louis entered inside his flat, he texted Harry as soon as he could. Meaning, after he told his best friend Liam, who was watching Emmy for him, all about the date. Liam was beyond happy for Louis that it went well, and Louis couldn’t agree more. He was beyond happy too. The only thing Louis prays that happens now, is that Harry will want to see him again. Which leads him back to the text he sent after Liam left.

The text he sent said-

 

  

  

Admittedly, Louis was nervous to be asking Harry out this time on a date, but Harry eased any doubts by responding back in seconds, plus the autocorrect error had Louis chuckling to himself. They didn’t say anything else after that, but it was a good place to leave off for the night. And when Louis went to bed, or at least tried to, he couldn’t stop replaying the kiss over and over in his head. It was the best ending to the date, and Louis couldn’t believe he almost didn’t go.

He supposes he’ll have to thank his mum for that one.

*    *

The rest of the week, Harry and Louis spent every day together. It’s not that Louis meant to absorb himself completely in the other boy, it’s just the way it worked out. After they had their second date on Wednesday, Thursday found Louis with Harry during lunch, and Friday had Harry stopping over to help cook food for Saturday’s party. Emmy wasn’t home to meet Harry while he was over, she was out with Louis’ mum, who was taking her to see a show for her birthday present. But it was okay, because Louis decided to do something else.

Because things had been going so well between them, Harry fitting into Louis’ life like he was always meant to be there, Louis figured it was time to test him. Taking a leap of faith, Louis had mustered up some courage and asked Harry to come over for Emmy’s birthday party.

While it may seem early, the next logical step is seeing how Harry is with his daughter. It’d also be a good way for them to meet, without Emmy having to think too much into who Harry is. On top of that, Louis’ friends and family will get to meet Harry as well, and in case they don’t approve, Louis will be able to let Harry go before he gets too attached.

Obviously Louis’ not hoping for that to be the case, though. Definitely not. He’s already got more feelings invested into the curly headed beauty than he’d like to own up to, but he’s also the first to admit he’s not the best when it comes to love. Louis’ family didn’t like Chris, and he ignored their advice. He won’t make the same mistake twice.

♡       ♡      ♡      ♡

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart!”

Waking up his daughter Saturday morning, Emmy springs up on her mattress, lacing her tiny arms around Louis’ neck in a binding hug. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! It’s my birthday!”

“Yes it, love! Are you ready for the party?”

Pulling away and jumping up on her bed, she throws her arms in the air, “Yes! Just need my dress!”

“Okay darling,” Louis laughs at the scene. “Let’s get you the new dress you bought with nana.”

After getting dressed, throwing a few braids into her dirty blonde hair, and placing a pink plastic princess crown on top of her head, Emmy is ready to celebrate. Thankfully, with Harry’s help yesterday, so is Louis. All the food is made, and now laid out on the counters, and Louis’ mum is picking up the unicorn cupcakes on her way over to the party. The only thing left is the people.

_Knock. Knock._

*    *

The first to arrive were Louis’ best mates- Liam and Niall. Emmy ran over as she said hello to her ‘uncles,’ and from there she was non-stop. Saying hello to more guests as they had come through the door, dancing excitedly along with some of her cousins, and running back to Louis to tell him how much she loves him- Emmy was a ball of running chaos.

After Louis’ sisters and mum arrived, squeezing and hugging Emmy ‘hello,’ a set of brown curls peeked their head in through the door. Louis excused himself from a conversation, making his way over to Harry.

“Hey, glad you could make it!”

The boy smiles insanely, “Well I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to meet Miss Emmy, or to try one of those unicorn cupcakes, now could I?”

Louis audibly groans, “If I never hear that term again it’ll still be too soon.”

Chuckling, Harry steps further inside as Louis gives him a hug. “I’m really glad you invited me, Louis. Thank you.”

“Well I’m really glad you came. Now, let’s introduce you to everyone, shall we?”

Harry nodded nervously, and even Louis’ sweaty palms were shaking slightly... but Louis should have known better. Louis should have known to never doubt his mum liking Harry. Because the minute they meet, his mum is just as charmed by the boy, as Louis is. In fact, it doesn’t take long for Louis’ entire family to be just as endeared by the bubbling boy with dimples. And halfway through the party, Louis’ mum is ready to adopt Harry, while Louis’ sisters are ready to trade in for him, as well.

Louis doesn't mind though, it feels good knowing they approve.

At some point, Louis leaves Harry for a moment to grab them both drinks, when Lottie comes up to Louis in the kitchen. “Good choice,” she says, as she notices Louis watching Harry laugh over something Liam’s said in the distance. “He fits right in.”

Louis nods, “Just hope this time goes well.”

“Oh, it will.”

“And how do _you_ know?”

“Because Chris was an asshole. Always. He never treated you well, and you were blinded by love. But this time, it’s different. Harry’s proper into you.”

“How can you tell that?”

Lottie deadpans, “Tell me one other guy that would agree to meet your family and daughter all in one day, and after only having two dates?”

Mouth agape, Louis replies, “I never told you how many dates we went on.”

“Mum told me.”

Louis sighs, “Course, she’s such a gossip.”

Rolling her eyes, Lottie says, “Not the point.”

“You’re right, it’s not. And I think you’re wrong,” Louis informs as he turns to face his sister with a genuine expression. “I think I might be just as much into him, as he is into me.”

With her glossy grin and manicured nails, Lottie pats him on the shoulder, “Bout time.”

Louis thinks so, too.

♡       ♡      ♡      ♡

The last person has just left the party aside from Harry, and Louis’ anxious. Because this is the moment Harry’s going to properly meet Emmy, and Louis just wants it to go well.

“You sure you still want to do this?” Louis asks, giving Harry an out.

Grabbing Louis’ shoulder in comfort, Harry’s eyes bore only sincerity. “Yes, Louis. I’m sure.”

Letting out a deep breath, Louis nods, “Okay. Hey Em! Can you come here for a minute?”

His daughter moves from the corner of the living room, where she had been sitting with her newly opened jewelry box. Bouncing on her feet and running over, she looks up at Louis curiously.

“Thanks, love. I wanted you to meet my friend, Harry.”

When Louis introduces him, Harry gets down on one knee so that he’s eye-level with Emmy. She smiles wide at the stranger and sticks out her hand to greet him. “Hi Harry, I’m Emmy, and today’s my birthday!”

“Yes, so I’ve heard. Happy Birthday! How old are you now?”

“I’m six!”

“Wow,” Harry says with enthusiasm. “You’re a big girl now! You know, I actually have a present for you, for getting so big.”

“Really!”

Pulling out a small box from his back pocket, Harry brings the tiny wrapped present up to a wide-eyed Emmy. “Here you go.”

Excitedly taking the box from Harry’s hand, Emmy glances up to Louis to see if it’s okay for her to open the present now. When Louis nods, she wastes no more time tearing apart the paper, getting to the box within. When she pulls the top off, a sterling silver bracelet with words engraved into it, causes Emmy to squeal in delight.

“Daddy look!” Pulling it out of the box, she shoves the bracelet into Louis’ face.

“Wow, very pretty Em.”

“Harry?” Emmy asks as she brings the bracelet back down from Louis, "What’s it say?”

Harry’s lips pull into the most charming of grins. “It’s a bit long, but it says, _‘Just when the caterpillar thought, ‘I am incapable of moving,’ it became a butterfly_.’”

Her face furrows in confusion, “What’s that mean?”

“It means that even when things get hard, don’t give up. Things will turn out alright in the end.”

Emmy cocks her head to the side, “Like with Daddy?”

“What do you mean,” Harry asks curiously.

“Like how he used to get sad sometimes, but now he smiles all the time?”

At her explanation, Louis kneels down beside Harry, smiling as a tear fills his eye, “Yeah darling. Kind of like that.”

“Did I make you sad, Daddy?”

“No sweetheart, I’m happy. So so happy.”

“I’m happy you're happy, Daddy,” she exclaims.

“Me too, Em. Me too.”

Louis pulls Emmy into a tight hug, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. After she kisses him back and pulls away to say ‘thank you,’ to Harry for the gift, she runs back off to place her bracelet safely in her jewelry box. As suggested by Louis, of course. With her gone, Louis and Harry walk a few paces over into the kitchen, to have a bit more privacy.

“You didn’t have to do that, Harry.”

“It’s alright,” he shrugs “Wanted to. She needed to fill her new jewelry box with something, anyways.”

“That bracelet is beautiful. Surprised you could fit all that writing on there.”

Harry laughs, “Yeah not easily. They almost didn’t let me use that quote.”

“It’s from ‘The Very Hungry Caterpillar,’ yeah?”

“Yeah. I told you I’ve always liked what butterflies mean. Think that story was the start to my affinity towards them.”

“I’m sure Emmy is going to cherish it for a long time.”

“I hope so.”

There’s a silence as they both stare at one another, caught in the middle of a moment. Louis steps closer, until Harry fills the dreaded distance between them, and leans down to give him a kiss. It’s only the third time they’ve done it, and Louis still can’t get over how perfectly they blend together. Like their lips were created with the sole purpose to fit against one another. Louis pulls at Harry’s hair, and he’s sure he could hear the start of a moan, but a tiny voice that is not Harry’s, makes noise instead.

“Uh, Daddy?”

Yanking away from Harry at his daughter's presence, Louis jerks his head in her direction. She’s looking up at him, as if she’s not sure she understands what she just saw, but knows it means something.

“Yes Em?”

“Uhm, can Harry color with me?”

Shocked, Louis glances over to Harry who’s beaming like a child on Christmas. “Uh, why don’t you ask him yourself, love?”

This time, Emmy walks right up to Harry and tugs on his right hand, with her two much smaller ones. “Harry, can you color with me?” 

Not a single ounce of hesitation disrupts Harry’s answer, “I’d love to.”

Standing as a witness to the scene, Louis swells with adoration. He knew he wanted Harry and Emmy to get along, but this is more than he could have hoped for. As Harry giggles while Louis’ daughter pulls him along to where her coloring station is in her room, Louis just marvels at the recent events of his life. Monday, Louis had gone in to find his daughter a present, and somehow found something for himself in the process, as well. 

Maybe Louis could learn to hate Mondays a little less?

 

*    *


	2. Epilogue

** 2 Years Later **

 

“Daddy!” Rushing into the house, Emmy races up to Louis as he and Harry are in the kitchen. The two of them are cooking and baking the food for the party that’s about to begin. It’s her eighth birthday and the last one where she’ll be an only child. Her baby brother will be here in two more months, Daddy promised!

“Yes, love?” Louis asks as he turns to her from the kitchen sink.

“Aunt Lottie’s here, and nana!”

“Okay, thanks for telling me.”

When Louis goes back to whatever he’s doing on the counter, Emmy turns to Harry instead. She wants someone to give her attention, and she knows he’s always willing to give her it, and then some.

“Hey, Dad?”

Harry bends down to her and smiles, “Yes my little butterfly?”

She giggles at the nickname. “When Jackson comes, is he going to be the caterpillar?”

“Yeah he will,” Harry grins. “He’ll be really small like the caterpillar, and want to eat all the time. But eventually, he’ll grow and get bigger.”

“And become a butterfly like me!”

“Yes, become a butterfly like you,” Harry says, as he playfully taps her on the nose.

She giggles, until a thought crosses her mind, causing her to tilt her head so that her long hair falls over her shoulders. “But if Jackson is the caterpillar, and I’m the butterfly…what are you and Daddy?”

“We’re the things that help you both to grow.”

Emmy perks up with an idea, “Like the sun?”

“Yeah Em. Like the sun.”

“That means you and Daddy are my sunshine!”

Louis and Harry both laugh at their daughter’s conclusion. “Whatever you want, love.” Louis says from above.

Emmy accepts that answer, and gives them both hugs, before running off to greet more people who have arrived for her birthday. Finally left alone, Harry sneaks up behind Louis and wraps his arms around the older boy’s torso. “God Lou, I cannot believe it’s been two years since I met you and Em.” 

“Tell me about it,” Louis says as he leans his head back against Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s been so amazing,” Harry starts, whispering into his ear, “You’re so amazing. I can’t believe I get to wake up to you every day still, and kiss you whenever I want. That as of three months ago, I get to call you my husband, and we’re about to have our own little baby boy. It just feels like a dream I haven’t woken up from. You’re my everything, I love you so much, Louis.”

Turning around to lean his body against the kitchen counter instead, Louis peers up into Harry’s everlasting green eyes, “I love you too Haz. To think two years ago you practically assaulted me in a toy store, forcing me to take your number. And to think I was dumb enough to forget the toy, and go back.”

Harry pinches Louis’ hip lightly at the teasing, “I still stand by that you did that on purpose.”

“Believe whatever you want, babe.”

Brushing a strand of caramel hair out of Louis’ face, Harry says, “Just answer me one thing, Lou.”

“Yeah?”

“Have I ruined you for anyone else yet?”

Louis bursts out laughing. “Yeah love. You’ve killed me with all that kindness.”

Harry shakes his head as he giggles, “You drive me crazy.”

Leaning his mouth in, but holding out barely inches from Harry’s lips, Louis says, “No, _you_ drive me crazy. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They meet together, kissing for the millionth and a half time, and yet, it’s still just as thrilling as their first. Harry clutches onto Louis’ waist, causing the older boy’s knees to go weak. As Harry’s kiss breathes life into Louis’ heart, Louis momentarily thinks back to two years ago.

At twenty-eight, Louis had accepted that his life wasn’t going in the direction he wanted it to. He wasn’t married, he wasn’t in love, and he wasn't happy. At thirty, Louis’ achieved all that and more, and it’s all thanks to Harry. Harry who stood by him for all the things Chris never did. Harry, who meant it when he said he wanted to be a part of Louis’ life. And Harry, who kept his promise of always treating Louis the way he deserves, even after they were married.

Two years ago, Louis didn’t believe it when a strange, yet beautiful boy in a toy store told him that he wanted to take on Louis’ baggage, but here he is.

Two years later and madly in love. Who would have thought?  

 

♡       ♡      ♡      ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> **Here is the[rebloggable post](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com/post/160343529926/drive-me-crazy-by-afangirlfantasywords-7k-louis) for this story, along with the image!**   
>  **This is my main tumblr blog:[afangirlfantasy](http://afangirlfantasy.tumblr.com)**   
>  **This is my fic rec / author rec side blog:[alarriefantasy](http://alarriefantasy.tumblr.com)**


End file.
